1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child restraint system, and more particularly, to a child restraint capable of being detachably assembled with an external structural unit, such as a stroller or a restraint base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many conventional child restraints include a restraint base that can be installed in a vehicle and a restraint seat that can be attached to the base for transporting a child in the vehicle, or detached to transport a child outside of the vehicle. Many of these restraint seats also have the ability to be attached to a stroller, conveniently allowing for the child to be transported in a stroller without first removing the child from the restraint seat. The connection between the restraint seat and the stroller needs to be reliable and convenient to secure and release. Multiple attachment mechanisms and release actuators are typically used on the same restraint seat, requiring the user to counter-intuitively use different actuators to release the restraint seat from the restraint base and strollers.